1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering column assemblies of motor vehicles and more particularly to an improved implementation for a right hand drive steering column assembly.
2. Discussion
Automobile manufacturers must develop their automobiles for various markets around the world. Individual markets require specific vehicle characteristics in order for a vehicle to sell well in that region. Designing a specific vehicle for each market is not only a drain on resources but is effectively cost prohibitive.
As such, automobile manufacturers seek to design vehicles on a platform basis, where each vehicle in a platform can be appropriately adapted to a specific market through simple modifications. This method avoids design of a separate vehicle platform for each market. For example, a vehicle designed for American consumers may also sell well in foreign countries such as England. An English market, however, requires right hand side steering. Therefore, a standard vehicle design is engineered which may be adapted for right hand side steering.
Adapting a vehicle for a specific market potentially poses several problems. For example, vehicles may have varying engine options available. Therefore, an American automobile manufacturer may design vehicle engines to allow for left hand side steering components, biasing the right hand side of the vehicle. However, when the same vehicle with the same engine options is meant to be adapted to a foreign market, such as England, clearances for a right hand side steering column become an issue. As mentioned earlier, both resources and cost limit an automobile manufacturer""s ability to design two options for the same engine just to allow for steering clearances in a foreign market.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide a steering column assembly which forgoes the above discussed limitations. Such a steering column assembly allows the implementation of right hand side steering, overcoming engine packaging limitations, in a vehicle which is inherently designed for a left hand side steering market.
In achieving these objectives, the present invention provides a steering column assembly for a motor vehicle. The steering column assembly comprises a first steering shaft centered on a first steering axis and a second steering shaft centered on a second steering axis. A coupling device is disposed on a vehicle cowl and couples the first and second steering shafts, such that rotational motion is transferred therebetween.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a gear and belt system for the coupling device. Alternatively, the coupling device may incorporate a multiple gear system.
The steering column assembly of the present invention can be implemented for steering of right hand drive vehicles. The steering column assembly enables the steering components to be positioned around tightly packaged engine components such that right hand side steering may be achieved without the need for major structural modifications.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.